Thomas/Angry German Kid
Cast Version 1 *Percy as Angry German Kid *Mavis as Angry German Kid's Sister *Diesel as Angry German Kid's Father Making Toast *Emily as Angry German Kid's Mother *Thomas as Angry German Kid's Father *Diesel 10 as Adolf Hitler *Skarloey as Leonard Slikk *Sir Handel as Leonidas Slikk *Rusty as Principal Lixadik *Rheneas as Mr. Stevenson *Pedro the Dominican Diesel as Ronald Ramirez *Victor as Ronald's Father *Peter Sam as The Hotel person *Spencer as Stephen the Freakout Kid *Judge Judy the Diesel as Jovi *Diesel 15 as Evil Jovi *Charlie as The Ghost of Christmas Past *Salty as The Ghost of Christmas Present *Kevin as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Paxton as Saturn *Sudrian Children as the Ice Cream Truck People *Ferdinand as The office man *Lady as The Keyboard of Power *Molly as The office woman *'Arry and Bert as The Killer Kids *Edward as Michael *Daisy as Michael and Jovi's Mom *Gremlin as Angry German Kid's Dog *Toby as Angry German Kid's Uncle Working in Office *James as School Computer Guy *Gordon as the Principal *Duck as Student #1 *Some Troublesome Trucks as The Smurfs *Henry as Jake (AGK's Friend) *The Fat Controller as Bill Gates *Farmer McColl as Jake's Dad *Ms. Jenny as Angry German Kid's Teacher (Mrs. Suckscox) *Splatter as Fegelein Version 2 (made by BrittalCroftFan, do not edit, add, or delete!) *Thomas as Angry German Kid *Rosie as Angry German Kid's Sister *Lady as Angry German Kid's Mother *Duck as Angry German Kid's Father *Diesel 10 as Adolf Hitler *Skarloey as Angry German Kid's Brother *Judge Judy the Diesel as Jovi *Diesel 15 as Evil Jovi *Edward as Michael *Daisy as Jovi's Mom *Gremlin as Angry German Kid's Dog *Toby as Angry German Kid's Uncle Working in Office *James as School Computer Guy *Gordon as the Principal *Oliver as Student #1 *Some Troublesome Trucks as The Smurfs *Percy as Jake (AGK's Friend) *The Fat Controller as Bill Gates *Farmer McColl as Jake's Dad *Ms. Jenny as Angry German Kid's Teacher (Mrs. Suckscox) *Splatter as Fegelein Version 3 (made by smurf3126) *Thomas as Angry German Kid *Rosie as Angry German Kid's Sister *Molly as Angry German Kid's Mother *Gordon as Angry German Kid's Father *Diesel 10 as Adolf Hitler *Skarloey as Angry German Kid's Brother *Judge Judy the Diesel as Jovi *Diesel 15 as Evil Jovi *Edward as Michael *Daisy as Michael and Jovi's Mom *Gremlin as Angry German Kid's Dog *Toby as Angry German Kid's Uncle Working in Office *Duck as School Computer Guy *Gordon as the Principal *James as Student #1 *Some Troublesome Trucks as The Smurfs *Percy as Jake (AGK's Friend) *The Fat Controller as Bill Gates *Farmer McColl as Jake's Dad *Lady as Angry German Kid's Teacher (Mrs. Suckscox) *Splatter as Fegelein Version 4 *Thomas as Leopold Slikk (star of the show) *Percy as Jake Randolf (best friends with the main character) *Gordon as Harold Slikk (usual short temper) *Daisy as Mary Slikk ('coz she's hot!) *Bill as Leonard Slikk (lil' bro) *Ben as Leonidas Slikk (CRAZY GUY!) *Emily as Mrs. Suxcox (the b••ch) *Victor as Principal Diknoz (foreign accent-man) *Wendell the Works Diesel as Principal Lixadik *The Fat Controller as Mr. Stevenson *Diesel 10 as Adolf Hitler (EVIL AND ANGRY) *Dodge as Fegelein (tweedle-motherf•••••dumber) *Splatter as Himmler (tweedle-dumb) *Procor as Jodl *Spartan as Goebels *Wakefield as Burgdorf *Georgica the LNWR Coal Twin as Gerda *Geordia the LNWR Coal Twin as Traudl *Lady as Eva (D10's wife) *'Arry as Suxcox Robot *Bert as Diknoz Robot *Alfred the B12 as Gunsche *Comrade the Big Diesel as Göring *Bowler as Hewel *Ivan the Russian Diesel as Stalin *Bad Bob as Steiner *Pedro as Ronald Ramirez *D158 as Ronald's Father *Skarloey as Ronald's Teacher *Alfie as Ronald's Classmate *Ms. Jenny as Ronald's Principal *Charlie as Fred Figglehorn *Diesel 1000 as Fred's Mother *AVGN as Himself *CopperCab as Himself *Mavis as Leopold's Grandmother *Judge Judy the Diesel as Jovi (ANNOYING!) *First Mainline Diesel Ever Built (Beeching) as Evil Jovi *Jovi's Mom as Herself *Jim the J50 as Michael Version 5 (Please Do Not Edit, Add or Delete!) *Thomas as Leopold Slikk *Percy as Jake Randolf *Emily as Mary Slikk *Gordon as Harold Slikk *Diesel as Adolf Hitler *Bill as Leonard Slikk *Ben as Leonidas Slikk *Daisy as Mrs. Suxcox *Boco as Principal Diknoz *Henry as Principal Lixadik *Neville as Mr. Stevenson *James as Ronald Ramirez *Duke as Ronald's Father *Spencer as Stephen the Freakout Kid *Elizabeth as Jovi *Salty as The Ghost of Christmas Past *Derek as The Ghost of Christmas Present *Hector as The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Bulgy as Saturn *Children as the Ice Cream Truck People *Lady as The Keyboard of Power *Diesel as Justin Bieber *Arry and Bert as The Killer Kids *Duck as Michael *Molly as Michael and Jovi's Mom *Gremlin as Leopold's Dog *Toby as Gerald Slikk *Troublesome Trucks as The Smurfs *Sir Topham Hatt as Bill Gates *Edward as Jake's Dad *Splatter as Fegelein Category:Parodies Category:Thomas Parodies Category:Angry German Kid Parodies